gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Akiyama
Yukari Akiyama (秋山 優花里 Akiyama Yukari) is one of the five main protagonists of Girls und Panzer and the loader of the Anglerfish Team. Profile Yukari is a second-year student from Ooarai Girls Academy. Yukari's parents are barbers and her house doubles as a barber shop and she is also the loader of the Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV. The manga is told from Yukari's point of view. Through it, we learn that Yukari has been in love with tanks since she was little, but as other girls found interest in other things, she became isolated and ostracized by her classmates. When Ooarai reveals that its sensha-dō program is being revived, she wastes no time in joining, finally finding a sanctuary where she can be herself. She is even more overjoyed when she learns that Miho Nishizumi has also joined, though under very different circumstances. Appearance Yukari is a girl with curly chin-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Yukari has a cheerful personality and is a dedicated tank enthusiast. Her hobby is collecting scale models of tanks, as well as relics from tanks and wars like wheels, tracks, jerrycans, shells... She has a great respect for Miho, and habitually refers to her as "Nishizumi-dono". She even remembered Miho's vital statistics, such as her three sizes from Water War! OVA. Background Yukari is the third new friend of Miho, since her transference to Ooarai Girls Academy. She admires Miho intensely, almost like a starstruck fan. Yukari followed Miho's exploits during the previous Sensha-Dō Finals, but respects her decision to save her teammates unlike Miho's mother, who didn't condone the decision. During the mock-up match against the other girls from Ooarai's Sensha-Dō Team (which was supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno), Yukari acted as the gunner for Miho's tank team and managed to hit every other tank on the field. After they won the mock-up match, Yukari offered to be the team's loader to allow Hana Isuzu to use her new found skills as a gunner. Later, Yukari's tank team will be called "Anglerfish Team". Unknown to the rest of her team, Yukari infiltrated Saunders University High School's ship disguised as a Saunders student to learn about their strategies for the upcoming match against Ooarai in the national tournament. She managed to learn which tanks Saunders planned to use, as well as their general strategy. When Yukari returned, she was surprised by Miho and the rest of the Anglerfish Team. They had come to visit her home as they were worried about what had happened to her. Yukari then showed the Ooarai girls the self-made video of her Saunders' campus infiltration. During the semi-final sensha-dō match against Pravda Girls High School, Yukari once again infiltrated an enemy territory along with Erwin in order to do reconnaissance and find the locations of Pravda's tanks, including their flag tank. In the original manga during the match against Anzio she commanded a tank B1 bis. During the battle, he was damaged P.40 Anchovies and never managed to knock anyone out. It seems Yukari was upset that for B1 bis was found by the crew and it will no longer be able to command a tank. Infiltrated School Yukari was notoriously known as spy and infiltrate several schools (usually the next opponent of Ooarai) to find out about their strength and weakness as well as the tank deployment of each school with mixed result. Some of the school infiltrated by her are: *'Saunders University High School', also her first spying action. She disguised herself as Sergeant Oddball and even join Saunders' briefing and acquired important info about tank deployment before being caught by Naomi. *'Anzio Girls High School', quite success by acquiring info about Carro Armato P40 from Pepperoni, who mistook her as regular pasta stall customer. *'BC Freedom High School', total failure, since Marie could anticipate her move and staged a school-wide brawl to led her into false conclusion that almost cost Ooarai's winning chance in the Winter Continuous Track Cup. *'St. Gloriana Girls College', caught instantly by Orange Pekoe, which forced her to hide in a set of armor. By disguising as a ghost, she forced Darjeeling to show the tank deployment of St. Gloriana. *'Pravda Girls High School', disguising as a Russian bear, she was forced to abort her mission when Nonna, mistook her as a real bear, shot her with SVD in attempt to protect Katyusha. *'Bonple High School', caught instantly by Uszka, but to her own disbelief, Uszka then give her a complete tour around Bonple and their tank practice ground, and even introduce her to Bonple sensha-dō grand master, Jajka, as Uszka's cousins. Yukari's spy action inspired Shizuka Tsuruki to follow her paths when she infiltrating BC Freedom and Kuromorimine. Shizuka's infiltration to Kuromorimine got busted, though, by Erika Itsumi and Maho Nishizumi since they know every member of Kuromorimine's sensha-dō team. Trivia *The name Yukari 'means "excellence, superiority, gentleness" (優) ('yu), "flower, blossom" (花) (ka) and "village" (里) (ri). *Yukari's surname Akiyama 'means "autumn" (秋) ('aki) and "mountain, hill" (山) (yama). *Yukari's favorite flower is the Dandelion and her favorite tank is the Polish 7TPdw (two turret version). *Yukari has her own Girls und Panzer special called "The Humble Yukari Akiyama's Tank Corner" (Fushou - Akiyama Yukari no Sensha Kouza), which is 6 episodes long. Each episode comes with its respective Girls und Panzer BD/DVD like the OVA episodes. Each episode is roughly 5 minutes long, and has Yukari talking about the characteristics and history of certain tanks in the show, following a certain theme each episode (e.g. episode 3 was about American tanks). *When Yukari infiltrated Saunders University High School she calls herself as Sergeant Oddball. This was a reference to the Sherman tank commander of the same name played by actor Donald Sutherland in the movie Kelly's Heroes (1970). *In Episode 6 (~20:53), Erwin gives her the nickname Heinz Wilhelm Guderian. *Yukari was the second character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *Yukari's birthday is June 6th, the same date in 1944 as the start of Operation Overlord, commonly known as D-Day, the Allied invasion of Normandy. *It could be ironic that Yukari has messy hair while her father is a barber, but it is revealed in the Chapter 13 of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! that whatever the hairstyle her parents made, her hair would always return to her original fluffy form. *In spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! Hana seems considers Yukari's hair as perfect means for flower arrangement as she oftenly arrange flowers in Yukari's hair. *In the first Das Finale OVA, Yukari has assumed rank of vice president of Ooarai Girls Academy where she replaces Yuzu Koyama. *When being pressed by Shark Team members in their first encounter, Yukari prepared a Stielhandgranate (german for Stickhandgrenade)'' ''to defend herself. *Yukari has infiltrated four different schools (Saunders University High School, Anzio Girls High School, Pravda Girls High School and BC Freedom High School) in their own school and in their territory in Pravda's case during a match which proved that she is skilled in undercover espionage. Because of that, she is always become a spy for Oorai Girls High School's Sensha-do Team to collect info about their opponent in the next match. *Yukari is so skilled at disguise that she could impersonate Miho Nishizumi and she can only be recognizable by her voice. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Loaders Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory